


What Did You Just Say?

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Kinda, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny slips up and accidentally calls his boss "mom".Based off Brooklyn 99's cold opening in which Jake Peralta calls Captain Holt "dad".





	What Did You Just Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just crack. There are on going jokes on stan twitter about Sonny being Olivia's son and always asking her for McDonald's, and then I was watching Brooklyn 99 and this cold opening inspired me.
> 
> I wrote this in like 10 minutes, just for the laughs. Enjoy!

It was an all hands on deck kind of situation and Sonny was excited. He could feel the adrenaline pumping, it was thrilling. The bullpen was bursting with activity, and even Rafael was getting into the action. 

They were all sitting around the conference table, going through some security footage to convince the ADA they had enough for a search warrant. The Lieutenant was on fire, showing fact after fact, her “cop voice” turned to its max. Rollins was typing fast on her computer, and Sonny was sitting right next to her, watching closely as tabs closed and opened quickly.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, and Amanda turned to him. Olivia stopped talking then, waiting for him to add in whatever he was about to say. “Didn’t the victim say she remembers seeing a guy with a green, expensive looking jacket?”

“Yeah, but it had a black hoodie,” Fin confirmed from across the table. 

Sonny smirked and Amanda smiled in triumph. She clicked a few more buttons and the image they were seeing mirrored on the TV for everyone to see. 

“Is that -,” Rafael started, his eyes wide. 

“Yep,” Amanda replied. 

“I think we’ll be needing two warrants, counselor,” Olivia said with a satisfied tone. “Let’s go, pick him up. Good work, Carisi.”

“Okay,” he nodded and stood up, grinning proudly. “Thanks, mom.”

Suddenly, everything stopped. 

Amanda turned to him with a half-horrified, half-amused look, Fin was making an awful job of trying to conceal his laughter. Rafael’s cup of coffee had stopped mid air on its way to his mouth, and Olivia was looking at him from over her glasses, a surprised expression on her face. 

Sonny frowned, looking around the room as all his coworkers and his boyfriend stared at him as if he’d done something really wrong. “Why is everyone looking at me?”

“You just called the Lieutenant ‘mom’,” Rollins said, smirking.

Sonny felt the heat coming up his chest, neck and face instantly. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did,” at this point, Fin had stopped trying not to laugh. “You said ‘thanks, mom’.”

“Ah come on, it’s not a big deal,” Sonny rolled his eyes. “It’s not like everybody doesn’t call their teacher mom at least once in their life.”

“But she’s your boss, though,” Rafael pointed out, looking amused. 

“It’s alright, Carisi,” Olivia said with a teasing smile. “I take it as a compliment.”

“Do you see Liv as a mother figure, Sonny?,” Rafael asked mockingly. 

“I don’t!,” he said, his voice in a higher pitch.

“Guys, we have a perp to catch,” the lieutenant said. “We can discuss this later,” she continued, and looked at Sonny. “Perhaps over a Happy Meal.”

“I’d like that,” Sonny muttered under his breath as everyone started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to all the stans who never let the mother/son McDonald's jokes die. Go follow me on twitter if you're not part of that craziness: @pastelpinktv


End file.
